


Cold Kingdom

by Daisysmartheart



Series: The Kingdom of Daein [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Songfic, Unbeta'd, anyone else is just mentioned - Freeform, give poor micah a hug she needs it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisysmartheart/pseuds/Daisysmartheart
Summary: The war was over, but it was still too cold without him.





	Cold Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> hey so yeah songfic and angst sounds like a great combo to me too

_~I never felt that it was wise to wish too much~ ___

__Micaiah, as little as some people thought of her, was quite level headed, and had admirable goals that she felt were achievable. Some would call her lost in the clouds however, how can one girl and a bunch of kids free all of Daein?_ _

___~To dream too big would only lead to being crushed~ ____ _

____Captured. What a stupid, stupid plan. How would she be able defeat Jarod and all of his soldiers on her own? She knew how foolish she had been, and only a miracle could really help her by this point._ _ _ _

_____~Then I met you, you weren't afraid of anything.~ ____ _ _ _

______Then he appeared, her actual knight in shining armor. He carried himself so similarly to others like them, and assuming that both survived she would rather like to speak with him. In the end, they did, and she was about to bring up their Brands when Sothe showed up, throwing a fit over the fact that he was there. Apparently her knight and Ike had had differences in the past, and Sothe couldn't see past the hate. Even when Micaiah had explained herself and their actions, he had simply laid a hand on her shoulder and told her that it went to things deeper than could be explained._ _ _ _ _ _

_______~You taught me how, to leave the ground, to use my wings.~ ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Ever since that night, something had sparked in her. Maybe it was the rush of battle, the company she had, or a combination of both. Either way, she truly had came into her own, becoming a general of some renown, and even hating the needless bloodshed had made her adored by the people._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________~I never thought a hero would ever come my way, but more than that, I never thought you'd be taken away.~ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Over the battles shared in the future, they became close for lack of a better word, knowing each others movements almost as well as healers knew how to cure a cold. Then that night in the desert, they truly learned of the other, both of the Brand they shared and of other things, spending a great deal of time in each others company. Then that night changed everything. That dusk in the tower, seeing him die hurt as much as if he had been an old friend, though she supposed they were at this point._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________~Now it's cold without you here, it's like winter lasts all year.~ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Life after the Goddess, after him, changed Micaiah. She went from a normal enough girl, to a Queen, but a humble one. She knew all too well how power could corrupt, but also how living to common life had been. She treated her people as fair as she could, willing to live like her ancestors, struggling by with her people, even if it was her downfall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________~But your star's still in the sky, so I won't say goodbye.~ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She was what? Pregnant? How? She'd only ever- oh. Oh Goddess why must you be so cruel? She had been with Laura, the young cleric would drop by to discuss life every now and again, and she had told her, no, this was no cruel trick, and that she was truly with child. Laura had joked about it being Sothe's, even though Micaiah had refused him a few months back, seeing him as still a child. Micaiah obviously knew whose child it was, but couldn't ever say, even with Ike gone, the amount of people who despised him was many._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________~I don't have to say goodbye.~ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Despite her best efforts, her people still found out, and the court gossip was only of the father. Pelleas, as quick as he was, even took a few weeks to figure it out, and when he did was Micaiah's closest friend and confidant, taking on a brotherly role for her. He had warded off nobles who got too nosey, and made sure the healers knew her magic tolerance. Ever since he had been there, she felt more calm, knowing that someone was here for her, just as she was there for him when they were young and naïve._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________~My days of doubt, were in the past, with you around.~ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She often found herself thinking after she had become pregnant, thinking on how Sanaki would take being made an aunt. How Seph- no, Lehran, would react to seeing his dear friend and great great many times over great granddaughter having a child even in death. How her friends would see her, already having some negative rumors afloat. However, the one she worried most about was Sothe. He had been prickly ever since she turned him down, but had seen her angle. She would remain for many many more years then any of her friends, and did not wish to burden any of them with her lifespan, it's part of why she had fallen in love in the first place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________~You helped me feel, I had a place, direction found.~ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Since being with child, Micaiah had felt stronger, even if the morning sickness would strike randomly even eight months in. She and Pelleas had simply assumed it was a Branded thing, and even Lehran didn't know. Despite this, she worked her best to lead her people to be even better than before, and her Laguz-Beorc discrimination laws seemed to be working for the better. None of her people knew of her Brand, and it worried her for her child's future. Would they have the Brand? If so, where? Would it be Raven or Heron? Would the mixed Brand blood counteract itself? Would the be born Beorc or Laguz if that was the case? She had no answers for herself, no one did. A child like this was only ever carried once before, and according to her history books, the mother had sadly miscarried due to stress._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________~You showed me that a greater dream can be achieved.~ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________That last month was horrendous, false labors, barely being able to get out of bed, and an assassination attempt. Yeah. That happened. Thankfully Sothe had remained true in his dedication and had stopped it before it could even begin. After that, he and Pelleas agreed for once, and thought it better to have only those who had came with them in the Goddess War to protect their Lady's chambers. As such, Meg, Zihark and Jill rotated shifts with Fiona, Nolan and Sothe himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________~Enough resolve will conquer all, if we believe.~ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The day of her true labor was a bit of a blur to Micaiah. She remembered getting up as usual, heading to breakfast with some of the noble ladies, all of them remarking on how she must be close, then heading to her first of a handful of meetings. She was on the middle of discussing why taxes were so “low” to an Ashnard-Era nobleman, when the pain started. She looked to Pelleas, and with a nod of her head, was rushed to her chambers, and Laura and Mist, who had been staying with them after Ike, Soren, and Ranulf ran off, were called as quickly as they could be._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________~The light you gave to guide me will never fade away, but moving forward never felt as hard as today.~ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The next thing Micaiah remembered was someone telling her to wake up, that it was okay now. When she woke up, she saw a small, pink face cooing up at her. It truly was okay, she and her child had survived, and they could be happy as mother and daughter. However, she felt a wave of nostalgia, the last time she held a baby this young was Sanaki, back when their mother was still alive. Even still she knew a name would be needed, but for a few days calling her the baby would suffice. She had a place to go after all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________~Now it's cold without you here, it's like winter lasts all year.~ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Arriving at his grave nearly two days later, Micaiah knelt in prayer, hoping for guidance. This was his true grave, he had one in Begnion as well, but it was merely for show, all frivolity and Sanaki wanting to remember the man who helped raise her. She continued to kneel, knowing that he was there, she did have a sixth sense for these things after all. All of a sudden, she had a feeling, no, a premonition, a woman of four kingdoms but raised in Daein, accepting the crown that while not hers by birthright, was certainly hers in the eyes of her people and her parents. A group of three people stood to her side, one with blue hair, one with green and one with silver. Only by looking deeper in could one see the raven hair behind them, looking every part the proud father._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________~But your stars still in the sky, so I won't say goodbye.~ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Micaiah awoke from her haze, knowing well what his wishes for their daughter were. If anyone else was around, they would have heard her say, “Okay love, if that is your wish then it shall be mine as well. Welcome to your life, little Eilene.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________~I don't have to say. Goodbye.~ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Fifteen years had passed since then, and a young girl, hair as pale as snow but eyes an emerald green ran to her mother, and asked one question that would change her life, change it for the better.  
“Mother? What was my father like?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
